1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device, including a printed circuit board positioned in the rear of a display panel, and including a main board portion and an auxiliary board portion integrally formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The application range of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has been extended because of its relative lightweight, thin thickness, low-power drive, full color and high resolution characteristics. The LCD is used in computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), cellular phones, televisions, audio/video devices, and the like. Among the electronic devices in which the LCD is employed, the cellular phones are classified into a folder type, a bar type and a slide type, according to their overall shapes.
A slide-type cellular phone includes a sliding module provided with a battery and various button input portions including number buttons, and a main module provided on the sliding module and includes a main board portion connected to an LCD panel to control the LCD panel and an auxiliary board portion connected to the main board portion and provided with direction buttons, and the like.
In the slide-type cellular phone, the main board portion and the auxiliary board portion are manufactured as separate printed circuit boards, and then must be connected to each other.